Realmente estare a tu lado?
by HatsuneRanma
Summary: 2 meses despues de la boda fallida.. Ranma a estado muy preocupado y preguntadose.. De verdad estara Con Ryoga? de verdad se cumplira lo que vi en el Futuro de hace 10 años? Decidido Ranma le confieza sus sentimientos a Akane y averiguara por que el no esta casado con ella en ese Futuro..
1. Te Amo

_**Realmente.. Estare a tu Lado?**_

Whoo! Desde que subí mi primera Historia.. mi Cerebruto parece que se actualizo a Quad core! :P

Nyejeje, bueno ahora.. desde que se termino el Manga.. siempre nos preguntábamos.. que seria o que habrá pasado después de la boda Fallida.. Bendito sean los fanfics y no podía quedarme atrás!

Ya saben amigos Cualquier comentario, opinión o critica positiva será bienvenido!.. si solo traes arena… ni quien te va hacer caso :3

( personaje hablando en su mente)

Nombre: - personaje hablando

*Acciones

"" significado de sonidos :3 ""

**Narraciones ya sea por los personajes o el propio autor.. (como quien dice yo mero X3 )

Para saber quien es el que esta hablando si es hombre o mujer lo dejare asi…

Ranma: asi será cuando es hombre

_**Ranma: **_asi será cuando es Mujer

**Tanto el Nombre como sus personajes solo le Pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.. nosotros solo somos personas con imaginación infinita :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Han pasado 2 Meses desde la Boda Fallida de la Gran Pareja de Nerima.. y pues para el Patriarca de la familia.. como no vio de otra, dijo que habra un "tiempo fuera" para volver a hacer la boda... pero para un Chico de 18 años vestido de su forma tradicional llamado Ranma Saotome, esto ya lo ha preocupado mucho…

Ranma a estado muy inquieto y muy preocupado en esos dos meses.. a veces no va a la escuela, casi no devora sus alimentos como suele acostumbrarse, las peleas con el Viejo Panda se hacen menos.. incluso ya ni le hace caso.. hasta en las peleas de sus "prometidas" ni siquiera las mira y se aleja como si nada... y es claro que una Chica de la misma Edad que tiene Ranma, cabello Corto y su clásico uniforme de la Escuela Preparatoria de Furinkan llamada Akane Tendo.. se dio cuenta de que en esas semanas ha estado muy Raro su Prometido..

no había gritos comunes de *Ranma eres un Degenerado!*, el Clasico *Deja de Molestarme NIÑA BOBA!* o tratando de "matar" a su prometido por la rutina diaria de "prometidas Locas agarrándolo para Citas o Firmas de Acta de matrimonio o pelea por quien lo "Alimentaria"….

Para Akane en los primeros días dio gracias a dios que ya no hay nada de eso y podría disfrutar la vida como cualquier chica normal de Preparatoria…

Pero al paso de los días, semanas, ella se ha sentido.. fastidiada? Molesta?.. ella misma ni lo comprende.. incluso extraña tener alguna pelea o malentendido por parte de Ranma…. pero no.. ya no habia nada de eso.**

*Akane y Ranma caminan tranquilamente hacia su casa… cosa que para la chica ya era un sufrimiento de tener esa tranquilidad entre los dos..

Akane: - Ranma.. no olvides que tienes que estudiar.. ya se acercan los exámenes y lo único que veo.. es que siempre estas de Flojo.. o te quedas dormido!... o lo mas seguro es que Siempre estas pensando en Shampoo o en Ukio para tener comida Gratis verdad? Siii me lo imaginaba siempre haces lo mismo! *ya enojada*

... *Silencio total….. no hubo nada de respuesta por parte de Ranma.. incluso el tiene la mirada perdida.. esta muy metido en sus pensamientos*

Akane: (… no no no! Que es lo que te pasa Ranma! Maldicion ya me estas Asustando! )

*Ranma caminaba como un Sonambulo.. Akane miraba a Ranma muy preocupada.. pues no recibir respuesta o alguna queja de lo que le dijo.. era señal de que realmente estaba en serios problemas con algo.. o alguien, pasando cerca de las casas a solo 3 cuadras para llegar a la residencia Tendo..

de repente… ""Splash""… La misma Anciana que Riega el suelo con agua.. como de costumbre.. Mojo a Ranma.. volviéndola en una Hermosa Chica Pelirroja….

Akane sabía que cuando mojan a Ranma el siempre voltea y pedirá explicaciones o se enoja por que odia su transformación… nada….. el simplemente.. sigue caminando como si nada.. ninguna expresión, nada.. seguía igual

Con ese simple hecho Akane ya no lo soporto mas y va con Ranma volteándolo y agarrando sus hombros sacudiendolo*

\- RANMA! RANMA! MALDITA SEA QUE DIABLOS TE PASA RANMA! -

*con esos movimientos.. pudo tener la atención que esperaba y la mira… pero con una tranquilidad*

_**Ranma:**_ \- que pasa akane? Hay algo que te molesta? -

Akane: - Pero que dices idiota? Tu Dime que es lo que a ti te molesta? Has estado muy raro en estas ultimas semanas, incluso mirate! Te convertiste en Mujer y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta o te has molestado! Que te pasa? te pareces a Ryoga igual de Desorientado! -

_**Ranma: **_…..Ryo….ga….

( Ryoga… Ryoga!...RYOGA! POR QUE TENIA QUE MENCIONAR A ESE MALDITO CERDO! POR QUE! POR QUE! POR QUE! )

*ahora Ranma mira a Akane… tratando de aguantar ese dolor en su pecho… ese nudo en su garganta*

_**Ranma: **_\- ….Akane…. dime… sinceramente… * Akane al ver esa seriedad.. y ese rostro de Ranma.. dejo de moverla.. y la mira *… Tu Realmente… estas enamorada de mi?

*al escuchar eso.. Akane le cayo como Valde de Agua Fria ante ese comentario.. nunca había escuchado a Ranma decir esas palabras…. Haciendo que se sonroje mucho… pero El orgullo y ella piensa que se debe tratar de una Broma como cualquiera.. mas si viene de ranma.. se aleja de ella y lo mira*

… por que… la verdad akane es que… -

Akane: - que… que? Que tonterías dices! Ja olvidalo!… Nunca me enamoraría de un Fenomeno idiota Pervertido como Tu! Primero muerta que estar contigo! *akane sonriendo con tanta confianza y burlona pensando que le devolvió esa broma de Mal gusto Cruzando de brazos*

( jajaja buen intendo Saotome.. pero no voy a volver a caer otra ves…)

* ""Crash""… ese comentario de los labios de su prometida… fue lo suficiente para romperle el corazon a Ranma… y confirmar sus sospechas de lo que vio y vivio en el Futuro de hace 10 años.. y Ranma… la mira.. ya sin importar lo que le diga.. mira a akane.. y comienza a salir sus lagrimas..

Akane mira a Ranma que alza la mirada..…. Quedo en Shock..…. hay estaba.. ese Hombre/Mujer Orgulloso, el mejor peleador de Artes marciales, el que siempre gritaba que nunca pierde ante una batalla… hay estaba… derrotada.. llorando.. sus mejillas rosadas.. se bañaban en pequeñas lagrimas que le salian a Ranma.. demostrando un Rostro de dolor agudo.. tratando de limpiarse… pero no puede detenerlas*

_**Ranma: - **_(lo sabia…. Lo sabia… Todo lo que vi en ese Futuro….. todo parece indicar que si es verdad… ella estara con Ryoga.. ella se casara con Ryoga… ella tendrá hijos con ryoga… ella será feliz con…)

Akane: - (…que….. que hice…. No era broma?.. no… no….. el…. El realmente lo decía de corazón….. que… que fue lo que hice…)

*tratando de mirarla y tomar su rostro…* _**\- **_Ranma…..yo…

-…..entiendo akane…

*voltea.. – lo… entiendo….. - y corre desesperadamente…. sin rumbo.. saliendo sus lagrimas*

\- RANMA!

*arrodillándose.. sabiendo el gran Error que cometió….. sabiendo que otra vez.. su orgullo fue mas grande que sus sentimientos… mirándola como se aleja.. derramando pequeñas lagrimas*

-….ranma….

*se ve como una Pelirroja va Huyendo a una velocidad increíble… saliéndole muchas lagrimas.. *

( lo sabia! Lo sabia! LO SABIA MALDITA SEA! Akane no esta enamorada de mi! Nunca a estado enamorada de mi!.Lo que le dije en China… no le importo!... Sabia que ese compromiso era solo pura obligación de nuestros padres! Solo eso importa para crecer su Dojo! SOLO SOMOS SIMPLES MARIONETAS PARA UNIR ESAS MALDITAS ESCUELAS! )

*tanta es su velocidad que pierde el equilibrio y cae fuertemente al piso… lastimando su pecho y su rostro… Caido.. llorando a mas no poder*

\- tiene… tiene que ser… una pesadilla… -

*tratando de levantarse.. lastimada de su pecho… su rostro muestra señas de herida en sus mejillas… levantando su mirada.. se da cuenta de que esta en el Lote Baldío donde siempre se enfrentaba con… *

-…..Ryoga….. *lentamente comienza a enfurecerse* …maldito…..ryoga…. maldito!

*con tan buena.. o mala suerte.. un chico con una pañoleta amarilla.. hecho un harapo como siempre cuando se va de ""viaje"".. vio quien era esa pelirroja dándose cuenta… quien sabe como le aria que al verlo todo su lastimado cuerpo o sucieda se veía como nuevo por completo y corre como el típico rival de " te derrotare para tener a mi princesa y tener mi venganza" *

Ryoga: - RANMA! PREPARATE! PAGARAS TODO POR LO QUE ME HICISTE Y POR FIN TENDRE A MI QUERIDA AKANE!

* escuchar esas ultimas palabras fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Ranma.. volteando como se acerca su Rival… el simplemente lo mira… apretando los dientes, fue tanta su furia… ese rostro lindo que tenia la pelirroja cambio drásticamente.. casi se veía el rostro de un demonio al ver a esa persona…*

Ryoga: Toma esto! *lanzando su puño hacia el rostro de Ranma*

* ""PACK!" se escucho muy fuerte.. casi pareciendo que rompió un cristal con una piedra…. Dio en el mero rostro de ranma.. ryoga viendo que por fin le dio y lo derroto… mala idea… eso iso que ranma solo voltea a ver a ryoga.. y el se percato del rostro de ranma.. estaba hecho una furia.. una mirada sadica.. que ni el mismísimo Lucifer quería ver*

_**Ranma:**_ ….te odio….. *acumulando mucha fuerza en su puño.. y un aura amarilla.. pero alrededor tenia una especie de resplandor Negro y Rojo*….. TE ODIO! * con su mano derecha lanzo ese golpe Seco a puño cerrado resplandesente en el estomago de Ryoga.*

*ryoga sintió como si lo atropellara un Camion.. o como si fuera devorado vivo ante ese golpe mortal en su estomago.. dejándolo tirado.. arrodillado tapándose con sus brazos por el golpe que le dio Ranma sacándole sangre de su boca.. y respirando con mucha dificultad..*

\- ga…ga….ma…maldi….maldito…..maldito….. ra…ranma….. gaaa….- *tosiendo mucho.. saliéndole sangre y respirando muy difícil* - me… me las… pa….gaaa…..pagaras…. ca..na – * fue tanto el dolor.. que cayo inconsciente dejándolo en el suelo*

*Ranma mirándolo con ese rostro de furia…. -…ojala… y te hubieras muerto….. como el cerdo que eres -… y voltea para irse a la casa tendo.. ya no quería ver mas a esa persona… que le iva a quitar a su Prometida… a su Akane *

* Residencia Tendo… cerca de las 10:00 PM

En su cuarto Akane estaba devastada.. sabia que fue lo que hizo… estuvo casi todo lo que resta del dia llorando.. sabiendo el estúpido error que cometió… de solo recordar como vio a ranma que se le salían sus lagrimas.. se le rompía el alma.. se sentía cruel al aver jugado con el..

"" Toc Toc Toc""…. – Akane-chan? Que pasa? La cena se enfria… Estas enferma? –

*al momento de escuchar esa voz tan maternal akane no dudo en abrirle la puerta.. y abrazo a su [madre] llorando tan fuerte *

\- ara ara.… *por instinto maternal.. también la abrazo y mimandola* Akane-chan –

*llorando en el pecho de ella.. parecía como una bebe*

\- Lo arruine Onee-chan….. Lo mate!… le dije esas crueles palabras… el me abrió su corazón!.. y …..y yo….. yo lo arruine! –

*Kasumi sabia exactamente a que se refería… pues ella se daba cuenta de todo.. *

\- yo Y mi maldito y estúpido orgullo! Le dije horribles palabras a Ranma!... lo perderé… esta ves lo perderé para siempre! –

*Kasumi la abrazaba y acariciando su cabeza*

\- tranquila akane-chan.. estoy segura de que Ranma sabe como eres.. puede ser que si le haya dolido lo que le dijiste.. pero conociendo a Ranma.. el encontrara otra manera y te lo volverá a decir.. y claro… pedir explicaciones… solo espera un poco..

*mirándola como se tranquiliza*

\- habla con todo tu corazón.. y estoy segura que el también lo hara *dándole esa Sonrisa tan angelical como siempre*

*akane lentamente deja de llorar limpiándose sus mejillas* - gracias Onee-chan –

* Kasumi sonriendo la mira * - quieres que te traiga algo de la cena? –

*a lo que akane afirma mientras sigue limpiándose sus mejillas*

* 1:30 AM *

* en el Techo de la Residencia Tendo se ve a una pelirroja sentada.. hundida en sus brazos escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas… seguía dolida por lo que le dijo Akane..*

( Yo la Amo.. mucho… pero, por que ella esta con Ryoga? Que fue lo que hice? Realmente si fui un canalla? Realmente me fui con alguna de las otras?... no no…. Algo tiene que haber pasado en ese futuro…. Algo debió pasar para que ella este con Ryoga….. algo que… *recuerda el Espejo Mágico que tenia Happosai cuando quería resolver su maldición* es cierto! El Espejo! )

*se levanta mirando la luna*

(sabia que guardar ese espejo me serviría para algo… y hoy no es la excepción.. pero no voy a ir solo… *voltea mirando a la ventana* )

_**Ranma: -**_….. le contare todo… y le volveré a decir.. mis sentimientos… sin importar lo que me dice… no volveré a escapar

*Decidido Ranma avanza lentamente hacia su cuarto para tomar el Espejo.. con cuidado sin que se entere su Viejo padre… porque es capaz de echar todo a perder.. ya tomado el espejo se aleja de su habitación para ir a la habitación de Akane sigilosamente..

Por otra Parte Akane no podía Dormir, sabía que ese dia la dejo muy atormentada.. y mas por lo que ella le dijo a Ranma.. sus ojos se le notaban muy rojizos de tanto llorar.. de tanto lamentarse..*

\- haga lo que haga… no puedo dormir… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que le ise… Ranma… *escondiendo su rostro en su almohada*.. yo también te a

""Toc Toc Toc""

*Akane voltea.. extrañada pues.. quien estaría tocando a las 2:00 de la mañana*… quien es…..

..- soy yo Akane -

*al momento de Escuchar esa voz de chica rapidamente se levanta abriendo la puerta… y hay estaba.. esa chica pelirroja enfrente de ella.. Ranma con esa mirada seria.. decidida a enfrentar la prueba mas difícil.. la mira*

\- Puedo pasar? –

*sin dudarlo* - …claro…. Pasa….. * diciéndolo de forma muy timida…

… es claro que al verla otra ves su corazón se acelera demasiado.. pero a la ves.. se hunde al sufrimiento por lo que le dijo ese dia..

Ranma camina sentándose en su cama… haciendo señas de que también Akane se siente a su lado de ella…. cierra la puerta y va en donde le indica Ranma*

*…. un silencio incomodo.. mas para Akane pues han estado asi por casi 5 minutos desde que entro Ranma*

Akane: - Ranma… yo… *pero Ranma silencia sus labios con sus dedos*

_**Ranma: **_\- Akane…. *la mira tiernamente* Desde la primera ves que te conocí no me interesabas.. pues en mi mente estaba aferrado que queria Regresar a China para quitarme esta maldición… pero al paso del tiempo ya olvidaba eso y lentamente comenze a tener sentimientos por ti… la primera ves que fuiste raptada por Pantimedias taro… me sentia tan miserable… desesperado por saber si estabas bien.. si no te pasaba algo malo…

Esa vez que me pusiste la bandita que tenia especie de poción de amor… cuando caíste y te salve… esas palabras no fueron por la bandita… eran de mi corazón..

El osito de felpa, esas tarjetas, ese marco que te di en navidad.. todo eso te lo di de mi corazón.. por que queria ver… tu hermosa Sonrisa de angel…

Y lo que dije en China…. No lo negare… por que es verdad… Te amo Akane..

*lentamente se le empieza a salir sus lagrimas acariciando su mejilla*

Todos esos momentos, todos esos gritos que te decía para sentirte mal… solo eran puras estupideces… por que realmente, eso lo decía mi Maldito Orgullo, no te e podido demostrar ningún cariño, ninguna muestra de amor, por que quería deshacerme de esta maldición, estando asi.. no seria el Hombre ideal para ti… el hombre perfecto.. El homb…

* Esas palabras ya no pudieron salir mas… por que Akane las sello con sus labios.. las lagrimas de Akane se fusionaban con las mejillas de Ranma.. Besandose tan tiernamente.. sintiendo como si el mundo se detuvieran para esas dos chicas… ese beso duro casi 3 minutos continuos… por lo que la falta de aire fue que las separo por un momento… se sentía las respiraciones de ellos dos tan cerca*

Akane: - Ranma…. Yo también me sentía asi cuando te conoci la primera ves, antes era una niña muy orgullosa que solo pensaba en las artes marciales y sentirme la mas fuerte, nunca me interesaban los hombres, pensar que yo seria como la damisela en apuros y estar dependiendo de un hombre?.. je.. nunca..

Pero eso cambio por completo cuando te conoci.. esa vez cuando tu gritaste que yo soy tu prometida en la pelea de patinaje con Azusa y Mikado..… comense a sentir ese sentimiento, cuando peleaste con Ryoga cuando el aprendió el Punto de la Explosion.. realmente tenia miedo.. de que te hiciera daño….

*Mirandola tiernamente*

Cuando fuiste por mi en Ryugenzawa.. y viste que yo defendia a Shinnosukke… vi tu expresión.. vi tus ojos…. Yo realmente quería correr hacia ti.. quería explicar todo ese malentendido... sin embargo te fuiste, me sentía tan desecha.. tan triste.. pero regresaste…. por mi.. me sentía tan feliz..

*acaricia su mejilla*… - yo te lo avía dicho.. no me importa si eres hombre o mujer… no me importa tu maldición.. yo te quiero… te amo tal como eres.. por que lo mas importante.. es tu ser.. tu alma.. *toca su pecho*… tu corazón…

*empieza a salirle lagrimas*… Perdoname por ser tan tonta.. tan estúpida.. yo también decía cosas sin sentido.. al grado de lastimarte.. y lastimarme.. todo lo que dije este dia.. eran mentiras… y si… estoy completamente enamorada de ti… Te amo demasiado Ranma, te amo…

*al escuchar esa respuesta.. Ranma solo la abrazo besándola.. sabiendo que esa persona si la quería.. sin importar que tenia esa maldición…. Pero ahora que saben sus sentimientos.. por que vio ese futuro de hace diez años? Por que Ryoga estaba con Akane?.. si ella ahora mismo Esta enamorada de el?. Tendría que saberlo ahora o nunca*

*separándose de sus labios la mira tiernamente… y cambia a una mirada seria*

_**Ranma: -**_ Akane… veras.. me imagino que te estaras preguntando.. por que e estado tan perdido y muy extrañado en estas semanas verdad? *Akane afirma con su cabeza*

\- Bueno.. mira *saca el espejo* recuerdas cuando fuimos al pasado en china con este espejo?

*Akane se sorprende que el tenga ese espejo.. pues recuerda que la ultima ves se rompió por completo por la riña que tenia ranma con la abuela y Shampoo* - si lo recuerdo –

_**Ranma: -**_ Pues veras.. después del incidente.. pensé que ya no serviría.. pero vi al viejo chivo que lo reparo y lo guardo en sus cosas… paso unas semanas.. y yo fui por ese espejo.. bueno mas bien lo "pedi prestado" *sonriendo* esa ves yo iva a viajar a china en el pasado cuando mi viejo y yo ivamos a ir a las posas encantada, ir a ese lugar para evitar por completo entrenar a ese lugar y que nunca tuviera la maldición.… por mala fortuna tanto mi padre como la vieja ruina se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.. y al esparcir la lagrima.. happosai hablo primero.. y pidió que viajemos aquí mismo.. pero después de 10 años.. osea.. el futuro.

*Akane escuchaba muy atenta lo que decía su prometido*

\- Llegamos.. estábamos en la cocina, se veía casi igual como estaba.. pero mas moderna.. veía algunos aparatos que no conocía… escuchamos ruidos y salimos rápido escondiéndonos…. Y hay estabas….

La Fotografia que me enseñaste como era tu madre… es como si ella saldría de esa fotografia…. Pero eras tu… te veias muy hermosa.. idéntica a tu madre…

*escuchar eso… Akane se sonrojo mucho al oir esas palabras de Ranma.. y también sentirse muy orgullosa.. al saber que no será como lo esta ahora y que se parezca a su madre*

\- Al saber que no había nadie se retiro diciendo "cielo".. a lo que nosotros nos preguntábamos a quien le decía cielo.. como siempre la vieja ruina decía puras idioteces que se habia casado contigo y por eso le decias cielo.. al darle un tremendo golpe nos salimos de la cocina.. escuchamos ruido, nos escondimos.. y vimos a tres niños felices caminando donde estaba su mama… y escuchamos… "alla vamos Akane"….

*al recordar eso.. Ranma le tiembla sus manos.. Akane se dio cuenta y las tomo delicadamente*

… - eras tu verdad? * Akane esperaba que le dijera que si.. pero fue todo lo contrario*

\- no… al que vimos… .era Ryoga…..

*Akane abrió sus ojos como plato al escuchar que era Ryoga su Marido*

\- asi como lo conocíamos.. pero ya mayor.. con su cabello largo… yo no podía creerlo.. quería despertar de esa pesadilla.. quería confirmar por que estaba el y no yo! Pero antes de que me moviera.. mi estúpido padre con la ayuda de una cebolla lagrimeo.. y pido irnos hacia china…

*Akane no podía creer lo que escucho.. por que estaba casada con Ryoga? Por que era su marido y no Ranma?... al igual que Ranma ella también quería saber mas de ese futuro*

Akane: - ya entiendo por que traes el espejo… *le toma sus manos*.. quieres que lo averigüemos.. juntos verdad?

*Ranma al escucharla.. fue como si le leyera su mente.. afirmando con su cabeza* - Si Akane.. quiero saber.. por que esta el.. y no yo…

*Akane se levanta con animos y se arregla un poco* - entonces no esperemos mas.. vallamos ahora mismo… mi amor *sonriendo sonrojada*

*ranma al escucharla se sonroja mucho* - claro que si.. mi vida… *diciendo esto como un tomate.. ya ni se sabia que rojo estaba… si su rostro o su cabello*

*Akane arreglándose se pone un sweater de color Azul Cielo acompañado de una Falda llegándole a las rodillas de color café con unas zapatillas * - Oye Ranma.. tu no te vas a arreglar? *mirándola.. ella esta como siempre con su pantalón clásico sus zapatos negros y su camisa Roja*.. además.. no te volveras como hombre?

_**Ranma: - **_asi me ire Akane.. bueno me llevare este *en sus manos tenia un sweater blanco y se lo pone* - además… si vamos a ir.. quiero saber si aun me reconocen como chica..

*dicho esto la pareja esta lista*

_**Ranma: - **_Bueno ya esta dodo preparado *entrelazando su mano con la de Akane* lista amor?

*Akane sonríe cuando le dijo amor* - mas que lista mi cielo..

*Ranma frotando su ojo para que le salga una lagrima.. toma el espejo.. al tocar la lagrima comienza a brillar.. diciendo los dos juntos*

_**\- Queremos viajar aquí mismo pero en diez años en esta misma habitacion!**_

* La habitación de Akane brilla mucho… al desaparecer esa luz.. ellos ya no están*

Continuara….

* * *

Ufff! Esto se pondrá barbaro! :3

Siempre me e preguntado.. por que estaba Ryoga y no Ranma? Cual será la razón del por que Akane esta casada con Ryoga?... Todo esto y mas en el próximo Capitulo My Friends!

Nos vemos Despues! Y no olviden visitar mi perfil para mas historias! u


	2. El Futuro

Wolas! Disculpenme Amigos! E estado muy muy ocupado en mis trabajos y no me a dado tiempo de actualizarlo… pero ahora que por fin ya me dieron chance (que mas bien me escape :v ) tube una pequeñas horas pero fueron suficientes!

Por si se les olvidaba aquí se verá quien habla

Nombre: - personaje hablando

"" significado de sonidos ""

(personajes pensando)

~personajes susurrando o hablando muy despacio~

*Acciones y Narraciones ya sea por los personajes o el propio autor.. (como quien dice yo mero X3 )

**Ranma: - **Asi se vera como Mujer

Ranma: - Asi se vera como Hombre

Akane: - habla la del pasado

**Akane: - **habla la del futuro

Asi que.. aquí esta el otro cap, Disfrutenlo :3 !

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Residencia Tendo 2:30 AM… dos personas tomados de la mano y mirando como brilla el Espejo mágico, van muy decididos a encontrar respuestas y viajan al Futuro de 10 Años… **

… nma…. anma!... Ranma!

*al escuchar esa voz abre los ojos y voltea, viendo alrededor del cuarto… mira a Akane*

**Ranma: - **….lo… lo logramos? Estamos en el futuro?

*Akane tambien hace lo mismo que su prometido.. y se percata que están en la misma habitación.. *

Akane: - no.. no creo… parece que seguimos en nuestro tiempo, por que veo las mismas cosas.. la mesa, mis libros, la misma lámpara, mi cama.. mi Radio.. una computadora.. un televisor..

*al escucharla.. la interrumpe*

**Ranma: - **e...espera.. espera..… desde cuando tienes una computadora y una Tele?

*a lo que Akane se sorprende demasiado*

\- es.. es cierto!.. yo nunca tenia una Computadora.. y menos una tele en mi propio cuarto! Además.. *mira la tele*… esta muy rara… parece una tabla.. esta muy delgada.. *revisándola* y como se prende? No veo ningún botón de encendido.. o al menos que tenga un..

**Ranma: **\- Control! *ranma mira el único control que esta en la cama* aver.. aquí dice power.. debe ser el encendido - _**(*no me digas sherlock! :v *) **_ *aprieta el botón.. y prende la tele.. lo primero que se sorprenden es la nitides de la Television y ver como se ven las imágenes a todo color*

\- whooo! Mira nada mas! Parece como si estuviera en el Cine!.. pero en casa *sonriendo*

Akane: - Ranma! Deja de estar como boba y cambiale de canal.. aver si encuentras noticias o algo!

\- ok ok ya *cambia de canal* aver… no este no…. *cambia* Que demonios? Robots peleando… con vampiros?.. ok esto es de locos.. *cambia* mm? Inu…yasha? *sonriendo quiere dejarle el canal* se ve buena! Parece una serie de.. ""PACK"" Auuuhh!

*Akane mira con algo de enojo hacia su prometido y le arrebata el control*

\- Deveras que pareces niño con juguete nuevo.. no ves la situación y quieres estar pegado..

\- aawwww… mi querer ver tele futurista! - *ranma haciendo un puchero*

\- no! Y es no niñita.. aguántate *regañándola como si fuera su madre*

*Akane le cambia de canal.. y encuentra las noticias* - bien parece que es el mismo canal de las noticias.. aver si dicen la fecha…

*en la televisión* - bueno ciudadanos.. esto a sido todo.. son las 9:00 de la mañana del dia Lunes 5 de junio del 2005, pásenla bien con sus seres queridos y nos veremos mañana como siempre si dios lo permite a las 6:00 AM dándoles las mejores noticias en todo el mundo….

*Akane apaga la televisión… y se queda sentada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos igual que ranma*

\- 2005 –

\- si… 2005 akane… no escuchamos mal…. Entonces si estamos en el futuro! *rápidamente Akane le tapa la boca a la peliroja* - acaso quieres que nos descubran tonto? Baja la voz!

*a lo que ranma solo sonrio muy nerviosa* - ok ok.. pero… si realmente estas casada con Ryoga.. por que tu cuarto no a cambiado para nada? –

*Akane escucho lo que dijo.. y tambien se pone muy pensativa* - en eso tienes razón… es como si nunca hubiéramos viajado.. claro excepto por estas dos cosas que nunca tenia

*de repente a Ranma le llamo atención un Marco pequeño de color Rosa.. se levanta de la cama, camina hacia la mesita de estudios y lo mira… a lo que Se sorprende y susurra*

\- dios… mio

*Akane escucho ese susurro y la mira* - que pasa Ranma?

*Ranma solo voltea hacia su prometida y le muestra la Foto*

\- a…Akane.. somos… somos nosotros!

*rápidamente Akane se levanta de golpe y mira la Foto*

\- es.. es cierto!.. somos.. somos nosotros!

* la foto se muestra a Ranma y Akane juntos Abrazados con una sonrisa de los dos muy felices*

_**(* para saber como son.. esta la imagen en el perfil de la historia*) **_

*ranma vuelve a ver la foto* - incluso.. son las mismas ropas que tenemos ahorita puestas…. Entonces, eso significa que si nos casamos! Mira.. aquí parece que tenemos como 24 o 25 años!

*al escuchar la palabra Casamos…. Rápidamente se sonrojaron ellas dos y rieron timidas… *

Akane: - pero entonces? Que significa esto?.. si dices que yo me case con Ryoga.. por que tengo esta foto contigo? *pone una cara de enojo*… lo mas seguro es que tu me hiciste algo y por eso yo estoy con ryo..

*rápidamente Ranma le tapa sus labios… con ese silencio.. se escuchan pasos fuertes y susurra*…

~ sshhh alguien viene! rápido Debajo de la cama! ~

*como ninjas ranma deja la foto en la mesa y Akane acomoda la cama como siempre lo hace y se esconden rápidamente debajo de la cama

se dan cuenta que sus cuerpos están muy juntos y se sonrojan.. claro no se ven por que esta obscuro.. de repente se abre la puerta.. Ranma tapándole la boca a Akane para que no haga ruido*

\- Ara? Que extraño…. Creí que estaba aquí sakura… bueno a lo mejor ella ya está afuera en el jardín como de costumbre… *se percata de la ventana que esta abierta* jiji.. tiene las mismas costumbres que... tu..… *avanza lentamente hacia la mesita y mira la foto*

\- … * se sienta en la silla y susurra… triste*….. ~ Ranma…. Mi cielo…. ~ * se escucha unos pequeños sollozos de ella… tratando de no llorar*

*al escucharla Ranma quería salir de ahí y poder abrazarla.. Decirle algo o lo que sea… pero si saldría.. echaría todo a perder lo que estaban planeando.. dejaron que pasaran los minutos.. ella ya tranquilizándose se percata de la hora*

\- ara~ara.. ya pronto llegara mi marido en dejar a los niños al kinder.. preparare el desayuno –

*se levanta.. pero antes de irse.. mira un poco la foto.. y con sus dedos.. acaricia el rostro donde esta Ranma… suspirando y se marcha de la habitación*

*tanto ranma como akane esperan a que se aleje **Akane** y salir de la cama… ya no se escuchan pasos.. y salen lentamente*

*después de que escucharon a **Akane** decir el nombre de ranma… hacen que los dos quedan muy pensativos*

Akane: -…. Ranma… *aferrada a su brazo.. pues presiente algo.. que le duele* no se por que me siento asi… pero.. al escuchar a mi yo del futuro… sentí una gran tristeza al escucharla decir tu nombre y decir… mi cielo….

Me dolio mi corazón….. sentí…. *tratando de no salir sus lagrimas* sentí como si… como si ya no estuvieras en este mundo.. - *abrazando a ranma y siente sus lagrimas*

*ranma al escuchar a su prometida.. sintió un gran dolor en su corazon… correspondiendo al abrazo de Akane y acariciando su espalda tranquilizándola… susurra*

**Ranma: - **~acaso.. acaso estoy… estoy muerto en el futuro?

*al escuchar esa palabra.. Akane se aferra mas a su prometido en el abrazo llorando en su pecho*

Akane: - no… no no!... no quiero eso!

*ranma trata de tranquilizarla*

**Ranma: **\- sshh sshh ya ya… por eso estamos aquí… para enterarnos que esta pasando..

*mira la ventana*..

\- Por ahora.. hay que salir de aquí, si dice que ya falta poco que llegue su marido.. quiere decir que Ryoga llegara pronto a la casa… bien *sonrie* tengo un plan *toma la mano de Akane* vamos arriba

*ranma sale de la habitación por la ventana.. ayudando a Akane van al techo.. ya arriba miran alrededor de la casa.. mirando nuevos edificios.. y antiguos pero remodelados*

**Ranma: **\- valla… si que a cambiado mucho Nerima… mira esos edificios no estaban ahí

*Akane mira lo que señala ranma y admira el paisaje*

Akane: - es cierto! A cambiado mucho.. espero que nos demos una pequeña vuelta y vemos que a cambiado… tambien quiero ver a mis amigas! Sobre todo a Yuka y Sayuri!

**Ranma:** \- Cierto! Tambien quiero saber que les paso a mis amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke..

\- oye Ranma.. *mirando a la pelirroja* dijiste que tenias un plan… cual es?

*ranma la mira y actua como sherlock*

\- Elemental mi quería Akane.. si no a cambiado la casa y sigue como antes entonces en el Dojo debe estar las Ropas escondidas que me traje de China en mi lugar secreto –

*Akane la mira confundida* - ropas chinas?

\- see.. ropas chinas… no siempre voy a estar con la misma ropa de siempre…

Akane: - ok tomamos las ropas.. y después?

*ranma sonríe desafiante*

\- Facil.. Retaremos el Dojo.. por lo que veo no a cambiado nada y siguen con las tradiciones del Dojo.. veremos si Ryoga es muy fuerte en este futuro… *apretando sus puños* y sacar toda la verdad

*Akane la mira* - pero y si se dan cuenta de nosotros? Tu voz, tu cabello, tu estilo de pelea?

*ranma otra ves sonríe* - no te preocupes amor… me se algunos toques feministas de cabello y parecerá que somos otras personas.. sobre la voz eso es pan comido… simularemos la misma voz que shampoo… ya ves que era muy terrible en hablar parecía un robot

*akane rie al recordar su acento* - jaja es cierto, en vez de hablar parecía que decía ordenes

\- sep… bueno no hay que perder el tiempo.. esperame aquí mientras yo ire por las ropas.. espero que no hayan cambiado o remodelado el lugar..

*antes de irse Akane abraza a su prometido y le da un dulce beso en sus labios*

*a lo que La pelirroja le corresponde feliz besándola*

*y se miran tiernamente*

Akane: - al menos.. lo que vimos en la habitación… si estamos juntos mi amor.. y siento que si nos casamos…

*ranma se sonroja demasiado haciendo que sus mejillas imiten el mismo tono de color de su cabello*

**Ranma: -** jeje… bueno.. ahora me e dado cuenta *le sonríe picara* que mi parte femenina te gusta mucho verdad?

*ahora Akane se sonroja mucho por el comentario que iso ranma*

\- hay Ranma! Que cosas dices! *ocultando su rostro*

*Ranma se acerca y separa sus manos para admirar el sonrojo de ella*

\- pero.. me alegra mucho de que… te guste *mirándola tiernamente*

*Akane mira los labios de Ranma y quiere volverlos a probar*

\- ve… ve ranma.. no hay que perder el tiempo.. ya va llegar el Ryoga del futuro

**Ranma: **\- Cierto! No tardo!

*y ranma corre en el techo hacia el dojo*

*Akane por su parte admira el sol por la mañana del futuro nerima.. cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el viento toque sus mejillas*

*ranma baja lentamente y percatarse de que no haiga nadie en el dojo… *

~ bien.. ahora o nunca ~

*lentamente camina hacia el dojo.. rezando por si no han cambiado ese lugar secreto.. acciona algunos puntos en la madera… y se abre una tabla como si fuera una puerta secreta*

~ Siii! ~

*mira adentro del lugar secreto.. y hay están sus ropas muy bien cuidadas.. sin suciedad gracias a la protección que tenían las ropas.. parecían nuevas.. eran trajes chinas parecidas a las de shampoo, pero una es de color rojo con unos dibujos de Dragón y la otra de color Verde con letras chinas*

~bien como dicen.. aquí se rompió una taza.. y cada quien para su casa~

*ranma lentamente sale del dojo para saltar hacia el techo… pero se detiene un poco.. pues algo le llamo la atención*

\- HAAAAA! IIIIAAAA! TEEEEERIIIIAAAAA!

*Ranma escondida atrás del dojo.. mira a una Niña.. de no mas de 5 años de estatura de casi 90 cm con un Gi parecida a la de Akane pero este de color rojo con blanco, con el Pelo Largo recogida en un moño igual a la de Kasumi y sus ojos de color Chocolate… Ranma se queda sorprendida al mirarla sus movimientos… pero sobre todo su rostro.. era como una Mini Akane*

~ acaso esa niña… es ~

*Se escucha una Voz*

\- Sakura! Hija! Ya esta el desayuno!

\- ya voy mama!

**Ranma: - **~ rayos! Tengo que salir rápido ~

*rápidamente salta hacia el muro y se apoya para saltar nuevamente hacia el techo*

*sakura se percato del ruido.. pero no le tomo importancia y se fue con su mama*

*por otra parte.. Ranma estaba sorprendido por ver a esa niña*

\- Akane.. tiene otra hija

*pero a la vez se pone triste pues.. piensa que esa niña tambien seria hija de Ryoga.. a lo que su odio vuelve mas fuerte y decididó a pelear con el cómo acordaron en el plan*

*Akane se fija que regresa su prometido ya con las ropas*

\- whoo ranma! *admira la ropa* Son hermosas.. aun que.. me hace recordar a esa china loca.. pero que remedio

*ranma sonríe* - bueno vamos a ponérnosla * poco a poco Ranma se quita sus ropas… haciendo que Akane se enoja y se avergüenza muy sonrojada*

Akane : - Ranma! Que te pasa! porque te cambias asi como si nada? que no ves estas en presencia de una chica?

*ranma rie por ese comentario*

**Ranma: **\- que te pasa? si yo tambien soy una chica.. asi que, que tiene de malo? *sonriendo y cambiándose* - además, tarde o temprano… nos veremos desnudos.. cuando nos casemos.. no? *diciéndolo muy sonrojada.. al igual que Akane muy timida y haciendo un puchero*

\- mooo… Ranma no ecchi.. * diciéndolo muy timida*

*ya cambiándose Ranma desata su trenza dejándose ver su cabello muy largo casi hasta la cintura.. Akane al mirarla se sonroja muchísimo*

**Ranma: **\- que pasa? me veo rara?

Akane: - no.. no es eso… si no que… al ver tu cabello… asi como estas.. realmente pareces una hermosa princesa

*ranma se sonroja ante el comentario de ella*

-… y dices que yo soy la pervertida - *sonrojada*

*Akane la mira y rie timida*

**Ranma: **\- bu.. bueno *se peina hasta dejar su cabello lacio y le da un moño * ten ponlo a la altura de mi hombro..

*Akane toma ese moño… y se da cuenta de quien era ese moño*

Akane: - Ranma.. es… este moño es de Kasumi!

**Ranma:** \- si lo se… ella me la regalo, me dijo que.. cuando acepte mi parte femenina.. me lo pusiera.. sabiendo que estoy lista

*Akane al escuchar eso sonríe y le pone el moño a Ranma.. ya puesto ranma se voltea y se ve como su cabello esta recogida por el moño, a lo que Akane admira la belleza de Ranma*

\- si no fueras pelirroja Ranma, diría que eres casi idéntica a Kasumi.. solo falta que pongas tu cabello en el hombro

*ranma rie *

\- Sip.. pero lo dejare asi… ahora me toca a mi, ven

*Akane se acerca hacia ranma.. dándole la espalda y Ranma comienza a hacerle dos chongos en su cabello y adornándolas con dos moños de color azul*

\- Lista… *admira a Akane y se sonroja* te ves muy bonita Akane

*a lo que Akane se sonroja mas imitando al cabello de Ranma en sus mejillas*

\- gra.. gracias

*se miran tiernamente.. y rien*

**Ranma: **\- bueno.. ya estamos listas… ahora… Akane.. yo sere el que peleare con Ryoga… no sabemos que tan fuerte es en este futuro.. y quiero que estes atrás de mi y no digas ni una palabra… como verán que somos de china pensaran que no hablamos bien.. yo por otro lado imitare el mismo acento que tenia shampoo vale?

*Akane no le agrado mucho lo que le dijo.. pero como estaban las circunstancias tenia que hacerle caso a su prometido*

\- Cariño! Ya llege!

*ese grito atrajo la atención de las dos chicas.. mirando arriba en el tejado escondidas*

*Akane se sorprendió al ver como Ryoga estaba totalmente cambiado.. pelo largo aun teniendo su pañoleta en su cabeza.. mas alto y bien formado*

Akane: ~ valla.. si que esta muy cambiado Ryoga

*y aparece una mujer de unos 30 años.. haciendo que Akane se sorprenda demasiado*

**Akane:** \- Bienvenido a casa.. cariño *sonriendo*

*Akane esta con los ojos muy abiertos… y llorando un poco*

Akane: ~ esa…. Esa soy yo?.. dios…. Dios mio... soy…. Soy idéntica.. a… mi madre!

*ranma la escucho y se sonroja muchísimo*

( asi que.. asi se veía la mama de Akane…. Valla.. realmente era muy Hermosa su mama )

Ryoga: - uff estos niños son un dolor de muelas… pero mas doloroso.. es que ellos son mas orientados que yo…

**Akane: **\- hay cariño.. no me digas que otra ves te volviste a perder? Valla que eres muy desorientado..

Ryoga: - jejeje *riendo con su mano rascándose la cabeza*

**Akane: **\- bueno cariño.. ya esta listo el desayuno.. espero que te guste

Ryoga: - gracias amor muero de hambre!.. mas con estos niños que me sacan de quicio

*ranma mira a Akane* ~ bien.. llego la hora de saber la verdad akane ~

*Akane muy nerviosa apretando la mano de Ranma * ~ bien… hagámoslo ~

*se levantan de su escondite y aparecen arriba del tejado.. Ranma gritando * - ALTO AHÍ! -

***Akane ** y Ryoga escucharon ese Grito y voltean hacia donde fue ese grito.. mirando a esas dos chicas… a la vista de ellos al ver sus ropas saben que son de china*

*Ranma y Akane saltan al mismo tiempo poniéndose en la entrada de la casa.. mientras que Ryoga se pone delante de **Akane ** para protegerla*

Ryoga: - Que es lo que quieren!

*Ranma los mira y señala a Ryoga*

**Ranma: **\- Tu joven de pañoleta.. retarte tablero dojo.. Ahora! *Ranma poniéndose en posición de pelea como lo hacia shampoo.. Akane mirando a Ranma y sorprendido al imitar bien el acento de esa amazona…*

Ryoga: - aaaa con que esas tenemos… muy bien! Acepto tu reto! Acompañame al Dojo.. hay daremos nuestro duelo..

**Ranma: - **bien joven de pañoleta… yo Ganar y llevarme tablero!

*Ryoga la escucha*… y si yo gano?

*Ranma sonríe*

\- jajaja tu ganar a Amazona? Nunca!

\- eso lo veremos!

*Akane sige a Ranma.. aun nerviosa pues no se sabe que pasara en la pelea*

*pero **Akane**… se queda mirando a las dos Chicas… en especial a la Pelirroja*

**Akane: -** ese… ese acento me molesta… *recordando algo molesto en el pasado* pero… se.. se me hace muy familiar esa chica pelirroja.. y esa chica de cabello Azul…

*ya llegando al Dojo… Ranma y Ryoga están preparados para el Duelo por el tablero del dojo*

***Akane ** se pone en medio siendo como el réferi*

**Akane: **\- bien.. se dara inicio el duelo entre Ryoga Hibiki de la Escuela de Combate Libre Hibiki Tendo y… *voltea hacia Ranma*… cual es tu nombre chica?

*ranma se mofa* yo no dar nombre.. hasta que joven de pañoleta me gane… que sera imposible

***Akane ** le molesto ese comentario*

\- Y la Chica de la Tribu Amazona de China.. este duelo será por el Tablero de este Dojo.. si el Oponente Se rinde o no pueda continuar se dara por terminado la batalla… de acuerdo?

*los dos gritan* SI!

\- Muy bien Comienzen!

*Ryoga mira a la Chica en como esta en posición de batalla.. parecido a Shampoo*

\- valla.. no pensé en que volveria a ver esa pose de batalla… con lo que me molesta china.. si tuvieras en tus manos esos.. como pelotas con palo… te parecerías a cierta persona irritante –

*a lo que Ranma Rio.. y cambio de pose de batalla.. a la misma de siempre cuando se enfrentaba contra el…

Eso iso que Tanto Ryoga como **Akane** Abrieron sus ojos muy Sorprendidos… y Akane solo los miro*

Akane: - ( lo sabia.. algo esta pasando aquí.. al ver sus rostros… pareciera como si habían visto un fantasma)

Ryoga: - tu….tu!... como… como te atreves!

*Ryoga se lanza hacia la Pelirroja muy furioso, peleando rápidamente lanzando puños y patadas… pero sin éxito pues Ranma los esquiva y bloquea fácilmente.. *

\- aaaggg Maldita! No te lo perdonare! *¨volviendo a lanzar mas golpes a una velocidad mas rápida.. pero para ranma eso fue un simple juego de niños*

*a lo que ella rie separándose de Ryoga y poniéndose detrás de el… y habla fuerte*

**Ranma: **\- que pasa? ya pasaron muchos años.. y sigues igual como siempre… pues no que eras muy fuerte… Ryoga?

*Ranma lo dijo ya como siempre habla.. con su propio acento desafiante… pero a la ves.. una mirada llena de rencor..

Pero al escucharla.. Ryoga titubea volteándose y da pasos atrás.. como si tuviera un miedo incomprensible*

***Akane **tambien escucho su voz… y sin duda.. tambien se espanto demasiado.. pero abrió los ojos y solo… solo se le salieron esas palabras que nunca creyó volver a decirlas*

~….Ra….Ranma? eres… tu? ~

*Ryoga escucho lo que dijo su esposa*

-q….que? QUE?

*rápidamente Ranma corre hacia Ryoga*

**Ranma: **\- Nunca te distraigas y le des la espalda al enemigo! Toma esto!

Kachiuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken!

*estando a punto de aplicar su técnica hacia Ryoga.. el solo cerrando sus ojos para esperar esos golpes.. hasta que escucho un grito*

\- YA BASTA RANMA! ES SUFICIENTE! –

*ranma se detiene y escucho ese Grito.. era Akane que ya no soportaba esa mirada que tenia Ranma.. *

\- ya por favor… ya no sigas..

*ranma al escuchar a su prometida.. el simplemente se tranquiliza bajando sus brazos.. camina hacia ella y la abraza*

\- esta bien…. Ya… ya se me paso *sonriéndole tiernamente*

*voltea separándose de su prometida y mira a Ryoga*

**Ranma: **-Muy bien Ryoga… ahora quiero que me expliques.. por que tu estas aqu…..

*ya no pudo seguir por que… una mujer la Abrazo muy fuerte.. llorando a mas no poder… Ranma sentía sus lagrimas de ella*

**Akane: -** Ranma! Ranma! Mi Ranma! De verdad eres tu! Eres tu!

*tanto Akane como Ranma se sorprendieron al ver a **Akane ** llorando muy fuerte*

**Ranma: - Akane?** Que pasa? por que lloras?

**Akane: **\- pero… como pudo ser posible! Yo pensé que Moriste en ese Dia! *llorando*

*a lo que Ranma y Akane se sorprendieron abriendo sus ojos*

\- QUUUEEEEEEEEEE? -

~* Continuara *~

* * *

a que se refiere de que Murio en ese dia? Y quien era esa niña llamada Sakura? Acaso el Odio hacia Shampoo tiene que ver algo con la Muerte de Ranma de ese futuro?

Si quieren saber mas… no se pierdan para la próxima actualización my Friends! :3

Y una vez mas Les agradezco mucho que les guste mi historia! Y de nuevo Perdonenme por la tardanza… tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible!

y no olviden sus Reviews para saber si les gusta.. y si hay algo que quieren que modifique! bueno ya dicho esto Nos vemos! X3


End file.
